


Love Me Tender

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Zosia lays a claim to her woman...Smut for smut sake pretty much.





	

Jac isn’t sure quite when her care for Zosia, her sweet, gentle Zosia, who was so hurt but so brave at the same time, turned into love. She doesn’t much care, she loves Zosia and that is enough. Anything is enough. 

Zosia seems happy, sleeping comfortably when tucked into Jac’s arms and she seems to have found some comfort from Jac’s closeness, it doesn’t entirely keep her from falling apart, or from needing her medications and treatments, but it helps, at least a little. 

Zosia, it seems, is aware of how Jac feels, of how unsure Jac is of how to move their relationship from friend and mentor to more. Zosia, eventually, will make the first move.   
Jac comes home from a shift without Zosia, seemingly tired and angry, her eyes flint-like even as she dumps her bags and keys and helmet and strides into the bedroom, it is here she stops, breath entirely stolen by the beauty in front of her. 

Zosia is there, on her bed, their bed, naked as the day she was born, eyes bright, her smile soft even as she holds a hand out to Jac. Jac pauses, dumping her jacket and kicking loose her shoes even whilst mesmerized by the sight of Zosia’s pale tan skin, long, lightly curling brunette hair the colour of chocolate, and bright eyes, still dark chocolate but beautifully happy. She moves closer slowly, letting Zosia keep control for now, stripping off her own top and bra, her eyes locked on the woman undoing her trousers, then removing them, soon following them with her already slightly damp underwear. 

Zosia’s smile is taunting even as she pulls Jac down, rolling them to pin Jac to the bed, crawling over her. Jac’s breath catches even as she allows Zosia to kiss her, the passion between them far more intense than usual even as Zosia’s hand bunches into Jac’s copper hair, tugging just enough to make her hiss and tip her head back, giving Zosia a perfect view of her haze-filled green-blue eyes and pale porcelain skin. 

Zosia doesn’t take long to tease a hand over Jac’s body, trailing a hand down over Jac’s collarbone then chest before lower still, her smirk teasing even as she moves to take Jac’s body as hers. Hers to rule. Jac emits a low keening noise, arching all the more at Zosia’s palm against her clit, long, incredibly skilled fingers slipping inside her. 

They stay like that for a time, Zosia waiting for the obvious words she needs, smirking when Jac grumbles softly then gives her the words ‘Zosh, fuck... please’ then pushing them into a rhythm. She knows she will pay for this later, Jac never gives freely and always demands repayment, but she doesn’t care now, she wants Jac, and she wants her now.   
When, eventually, Jac cries out under her, Zosia smiles, easing her down even as she kisses her again fiercely, a claim clear in her kiss. ‘Mine.’


End file.
